The present invention pertains generally to candles and more particularly to a combustible scent producing element adapted to be overlyingly located, supported, and consumed by the lighted end of the candle whereby to produce the desired fragrance.
Heretofore, scented candles have been provided which have derived their fragrance by the addition of various odoriferous ingredients impregnated in the body of the candle itself. While such candles have been generally effective in producing a selected aroma, there is little or no versatility with respect to changing from one fragrance to another without virtually replacing one scented candle of a particular fragrance with another. Since individual tastes with respect to a particular fragrance are fickle and in some instances are subject to wane during the expected life of the candle, it would be highle desirable and indeed economical if a single candlestick could be adapted to provide a particular scent for a given period of time and subsequently provide different scents to suit differing individual moods. In the present invention, an odoriferous member, preferably provided in one of a variety of fragrances, is located in the combustion end of a candlestick and consumed by the burning wick and parafin. Since the time interval for completely consuming an individual member is far less than the number of hours required to consume a complete candle, it is proposed that a single candle be utilized to produce one of a selective variety of fragrances by the addition of an auxiliary element. It, therefore, is a general object of the subject invention to provide a plurality of selective odors from a single candle element.
In another aspect of the present invention, it has been found that a market exists for candlesticks employing various flame coloring agents to provide a selective hue. Generally speaking, the process for producing such candles involves impregnating the candle body with such additives as, for example, strontium, copper, barium, lithium, etc. These same additives can also be impregnated in the odoriferous member of the present invention to provide a change of hue accompanying a change of fragrance. It, therefore, is another object of the present invention to provide an accessory for a candlestick adapted to provide a user with a choice of scent accompanied by a choice of flame color.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.